la vie n'est pas de tout repos
by lod
Summary: élisabeth n'est pas au bout de ses peines
1. Chapter 1

Elisabeth courrait a travers la cité , elle qui allait enfin prendre du repos ...  
eh bien non ils avaient encore besoin d'elle  
et pourtant dieu sait qu'elle avait besoin de dormir , elle était prête a aller se coucher quand la voix du lieutenant avait retenti dans son oreille.  
"satanée oreillette , comment ais je pu oublier de l'enlever"  
Donc elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle de contrôle ou une transmission très urgente l'attendais.  
Et il y avait intérer que le message soit très très très urgent si l'expéditeur ne voulais pas goûter a sa colère .

lieutenant: docteur weir ! tenez c'est le docteur McKay

Il fallait s'en douter , qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu leur arriver cette fois ! pensat elle

elle prit la communication :

elisabeth : Rodney ici weir, que se passe t-il ?

rodney : ah enfin mais ou étiez vous on a besoin de vous ici de toute urgence

elisabeth : pourquoi? expliquer vous voyons !

rodney : eh bien nous visitions une grotte quand un pans de mur ma séparé du reste de l'équipe et d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit les mur se rapprochent lentement , il faut que vous veniez immédiatement il ne leur reste que quelques minutes et le mécanisme est inscrit en ancien!

elisabeth :c'est pas vrai ! j'arrive tout de suite! attendais moi près de la porte rodney

Elisabeth interrompis la conversation , couru dans son bureau , embarqua rapidement quelque livre et se dirigea vers la porte en ordonnant au lieutenant de composer les coordonnées de la planète tout en continuant sa course bien entendu

Une fois la porte ouverte elle la passa devant les regard des soldats qui ne comprenais pas ou allez le docteur weir en pleine nuit et surtout en pyjama!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

Elle était crevée, vidée , lessivée et tout les synonymes  
Elisabeth, assise sur un lit d'infirmerie observant l'équipe de sheppard, ils avaient faillit y rester cette fois ,enfin l'important c'est qu'il s'en tire qu'avec des égratignures  
N'empêche ça avait été juste !

FLASH BACK

Elisabeth venait de sortir de la flaque bleu et s'était retrouvée devant Mckay

- allons y rodney montrez moi le chemin !

elle commença a avancer mais s'aperçut que le scientifique ne la suivait pas  
Il avait les yeux grand ouvert et la dévisageait de haut en bas sans parvenir a prononcer la moindre parole

« allons bon que se passe t il encore »  
A peine eu t elle fini de formuler cette pensée qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait en pyjama . Et franchement elle était furieuse, non seulement il l'empêchait de dormir mais en plus elle se retrouvait humiliée  
Elle s'adressa sèchement et un brin sarcastique a Rodney

Elisabeth : bon rodney quand vous aurez finit d'admirer mon pyjama nous pourront éventuellement sauver votre équipe a moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous donne les coordonnée de mon tailleur peut être ?

Il sembla enfin se réveiller et précéda elisabeth tout en lui jetant un regard noir, qui d'ailleurs commençait a perdre patiente

Ils arrivèrent enfin a la grotte et élisabeth s'empara du communicateur

- Colonel ici weir ou en êtes vous ?

- elisabeth content de vous entendre, eh bien je dirais que dans environ 5 min nous ressembleront a des crêpes

- bon je vais essayer de vous sortir de là….

- ok ….mais mettez pas trop longtemps on commence a manquer de place ici….

- …………

- Elisabeth….

- ………

- Elisabeth Vous êtes toujours la ?

- moi oui john, mais vous , je doute que vous soyez toujours la si vous ne me laissez pas travailler s'exclama t elle exaspérée

- ……

John se tourna vers teyla et ronon et leur chuchota :

- vous croyez qu'elle est en colère ?

Ronon haussa un sourcil tandis que teyla lui répondait

- Vous feriez mieux de vous taire quelque instant colonel et puis nous devons économisez notre air

- très bien, très bien

- VLAM

Elisabeth avait finalement réussi a ouvrir la porte pour découvrir les membre de l'équipe couché sur le sol et serré les un contre le sol  
John commença a la remercier

- ah merci , c'est gentil a vous d'être venu ……

Il venait de se tourner vers elle et ouvrit de grand yeux semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voyait :

- ………. En pyjama ?

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Le retour s'était déroulé assez joyeusement , elisabeth n'ayant plus assez de force pour savoir qui était responsable de quoi  
Ils étaient a présent dans l'infirmerie  
Elle se tourna vers le docteur Becket

- Carson , je n'ai rien je peux y aller ?

- oui oui allez y mais dites moi comment vous avez fait pour les sortir de la ?

Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde attendait sa réponse, alors l'air de rien elle lanca

- Bah J'ai essayé un bouton au hasard………..

elle voit les visages se décomposer , elle leur souri innocemment et se dirige vers sa chambre

« Ils l'ont mérité » pensât elle malicieusement

note:dites moi si ca vous plait et si je continu !


	2. Chapter 2

Elisabeth se trouvait sur une plage, devant elle un homme dont elle ne voyait pas le visage s'apprêtait a lui parler

- toc toc toc

Comment ça toc toc toc , mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte !

- toc toc , room service

Elisabeth eu du mal a émerger de son rêve .

Quand ce fut fais , elle autorisa son visiteur a entrer

John sheppard apparut dans le cadre de la porte portant un plateau garni de croissants, café et jus d'orange

- Bonjour élisabeth , bien dormis

Sous ses yeux stupéfait élisabeth le vit s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et déposer le plateau sur ses genoux

- Et c'est en quel honneur john

- C'est pour vous remercier pour hier et puis il faut que vous soyez en forme aujourd'hui , le dédale arrive dans 2heures , bon je vous laisse manger, on vous attend dans la salle de débriefing…….. ah et faites attention le café est très chaud ….. a tout a l'heure !

Elisabeth le vit partir de sa chambre , essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer .

Elle avait l'impression qu'une tempête était venu faire un tour chez elle

Elle secoua la tête et entama son petit déjeuner un sourire au lèvres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Docteur Weir !

Elisabeth se retourna et vit le docteur Zelenka se diriger vers elle

- Zelenka , comment se passe les recherche sur la cité

- Bien Tres bien, justement je voulais vous demander un service

- un service ? eh bien je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous aider je suis diplomate pas scientifique vous savez ?

- Non bien sur , je voulais juste que vous parliez au Dc McKay , depuis qu'il est revenu il fourre son nez partout, je ne peut pas travailler dans ces conditions ……… vous n'avez pas une mission sur une planète –très éloignée de préférence- pour lui et son équipe ?

Elisabeth sourit ces deux la , était pire que chien et chat

- Je verrais zelenka , j'ai justement débrifing avec eux dans …. Maintenant !

- merci docteur Weir , passez une bonne journée

Elisabeth se dirigea vers la salle de débriefing tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main

- Vous aussi Zelenka , vous aussi

Elle se retrouva devant les portes de la salle , a l'intérieur on entendais le bruit d'une dispute , a coup sur john et rodney pensat elle

Elle pris une grande inspiration et entra dans la fosse aux lions , quelle explication tarabiscotée allait ils lui servir cette fois ci

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- mais puisque je vous dis que je n'est pas fait exprès

- Désolé sheppard , mais je ne vous croit pas , vous avez toujours une idée derriere la tête ..

- Hum Hum … tenta de se faire remarqué elisabeth

- Mais enfin rodney je n'allait pas lui mentir …….

- vous n'auriez pas du lui répondre , je suis assez grand pour…..

- mais je ne vous comprend pas , elle plutôt jolie , gentille , intelligente en plus qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus ….

- Je…….

- Messieurs hurla élisabeth

Ah , le silence faisait du bien , laissant john et rodney se remettre de la frayeur qu'elle leur avait faite , elle se tourna vers teyla

- Teyla ?

- Le colonel a arrangé un rendez vous avec une certaine annie et le docteur McKay . Et celui n'est pas très content

elisabeth haussa un sourcil

- je vois !

elle se tourna vers john et lui lança d'un ton taquin

- eh bien john , on joue les marieuses maintenant

john la regarda ne sachant que répondre , elisabeth semblait de bonne humeur ce matin et apparemment il allait en faire les frais . Il se repris :

- eh bien non ! je donne juste un coup de main a un ami …….

- qui ne vous a rien demandé apparemment

mais elle avait mangée du lion ce matin pensat il ne voyant son sourire victorieux se former

Pourtant il n'y en avait pas sur le plateau qui lui avait porté ce matin

- bien trêve de plaisanterie , je veux une explication pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir

- ah oui vous voulez dire pourquoi vous êtes venu nous sauver en pyjama

regard noir de la part d'elisabeth , oups il aurait mieux fait de se taire finalement

- Eh bien commença teyla nous ……

- avons marché malencontreusement sur un déclencheur et la suite vous la connaissez coupa ronon

elisabeth le dévisagea interloqué

- c'est tout

- oui c'est tout affirma ronon

elle regarda chacun des membres de l'équipe qui hochèrent tous la tête a cette affirmation

- bien alors la prochaine fois faite plus attention car cette fois je ne viendrais pas vous sauver mais j'irai me coucher dit elle avec un sourire en coin

Elle ne le pensait pas bien sur , mais s'amuser a leur dépend lui faisait du bien en ce moment

Et puis il fallait voir la tête de john dans ces moments la, il la regardait comme s'il avait du mal a la reconnaître

Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seulement la femme forte et autoritaire , leader d'atlantis .

Mais qu'elle aussi avait plusieurs facette de personnalité

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

Une petite suite ? alors laissez des reviews

Eh oui eh oui vous avez affaire a un auteur tortionnaire ahahahahaha !

Lol !

-


	3. Chapter 3

Elisabeth se dirigeait vers le mess accompagnée de teyla

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées récemment et aimaient beaucoup discuter toutes les deux

Une vrai complicité était née entre elles

Alors qu'elles passaient près des des quartiers de la cité , elles entendirent des exclamations de voix . Intriguée , élisabeth se tourna vers son amie afin de savoir si elle distinguait ce qu'il se passait

Teyla eu un sourire amusé et l'informa

- Le colonel comptait rendre une petit visite au Docteur Mckay je crois

- Je vois , je crois bien que nous allons devoir une fois de plus aller séparer ces deux gamins teyla

- je le crois aussi

Avec un sourire entendu , elles se placèrent devant la porte de Rodney , l'activèrent et la passèrent pour laisser la place a un spectacle étonnant

Teyla retint difficilement un éclat de rire.

On pouvait voir john tambouriner a la porte de se qui devait être la salle de bain d'une main et de l'autre il tenait ce qui ressemblait a un boxer

Au milieu de la pièce au milieu de tout ce boucan , ronon se tenait figé et a moitié caché par une montagne de vêtements qu'il tenait dans ces bras

Elisabeth pouffa de rire , il ressemblait vraiment a un porte manteau comme ça !

Leur gloussements ne devaient pas être très discrets car les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elles

John cessa de martyriser la porte quand à ronon il laissa tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains dès qu'il vit teyla

Le silence qui s'était installé fut briser par rodney , qui n'entendant plus de coup , avait fini par passé la tête par la porte

- AH élisabeth , vous me sauver la vie , dites a ces deux zigotos de me laisser tranquille , je ne veux pas aller a ce fichu dîner !

les deux 'zigotos' lui lancèrent un regard noir, n'appréciant que très peu leur nouveau surnom

- Mais rodney s'exclama john vous n'allez pas lui poser un lapin tout de même !

- ça shaeppard c'est votre affaire débrouillez vous , allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis et emmenez mr musclor avec vous

Ronon fronça les sourcil , sa patience avait des limites et ………

- mais enfin , elle ne vous plait p…..

- la n'est pas la question , moi je ne m'appelle pas sheppard et…….

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et se comprirent de suite , elles allaient devoir intervenir

- Colonel , ronon , attendez nous dehors dit teyla d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune contestation

Sur ces parole elle se saisi de ronon et le poussa vers la sortie tandis qu'elisabeth faisait de même avec john

En deux trois mouvements les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le couloir sous le regard curieux des soldas qui passaient

John se tourna vers ronon et demanda

- Je rêve ou on vient de se faire mettre a la porte ?

ronon haussa les épaules et s'adossa au mur fixant la porte

- je vois , bon ben je vais faire comme vous et sur ce il imita son ami

10 minutes passèrent , ils n'entendaient rien a l'intérieur de la chambre

Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Rodney habillé coiffé et radieux , ayant a chacun de ses bras une élisabeth et une teyla souriante

Elles offrirent aux deux hommes stupéfaits un sourire moqueur et se dirigèrent bras dessus , bras dessous vers la chambre de la dénommée annie, les laissant seuls dans le couloir se remettre de leur surprise

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- OUVERTURE NON PROGRAMME DE LA PORTE DES ETOILES

Et voilà élisabeth était encore en train de courir , pourquoi fallait il toujours que l'alarme s'enclenche quand elle était occupée ailleurs

De plus elle était sur a 99 que c'était ENCORE l'équipe de sheppard

Elle arriva enfin a la salle de la porte et demanda essoufflée

- Qui est ce ?

- C'est le code du colonel sheppard docteur weir

- très bien baissez le bouclier

- à vos ordres

Peu de temps après nos quatre héros passaient la porte ….attendez pas quatre, cinq

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils s'attendant au pire

Qui pouvait être cet individu ?

L'équipe et le nouvel arrivant s'avancèrent vers elle

- elisabeth ! s'exclama john avec un grand sourire

elisabeth eu un regard méfiant quand john avait une telle attitude il fallait s'attendre à tout , en général c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner, surtout que ces trois coéquipiers derrière lui tentait de se retenir de rire

Elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu et se présenta :

- bonjour Docteur élisabeth weir , dirigeante de cette cité et vous êtes ?

- Orion enchanté fit il en lui serrant la main

alors c'est vous ! ajouta t il très bon choix john

Elisabeth se tourna vivement vers john qui évitait soigneusement son regard

- john , qu'est ce que cela veut dire

Il lança un regard assassin au reste de son équipe ainsi qu'à orion et avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre , celui ci ajouta

- Ma chère , félicitation vous venez d'être promu reine d'atlantis !

Elisabeth le regarda bouche bée et toute la cité put entendre le cris de rage de leur dirigeante

- COLONEL !

a suivre …………


	4. Chapter 4

John observa attentivement la femme se trouvant devant lui , il venait à peine de terminer son récit et a première vue ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire , mais alors pas du tout

Mais tout n'était pas sa faute après tout , c'était …..comment dire ….un malheureux concours de circonstances

John fit une grimace , ce dont il avait peur surtout c'était de descendre dans son estime , il ne le supporterait pas

Elisabeth, se tenait accoudée a la table , se massant les tempes

C'était pas possible , il lui aura tout fait , qu'est ce que c'était encore cette histoire de fou !

Elle leva les yeux vers john , ignorant les regard amusés des autres membres de l'équipe, et résuma d'une voix dangereusement calme d'après john .

Il s'attendais plus à de la colère , mais la voir si calme ne présageait rien de bon .

- Donc , vous avez débarquez sur cette planète , et rodney a découvert qu' il y avait un E2PZ ?

- oui et…

- Vous avez découvert en suite que ce peuple était gouvernée par un roi

- très gentil vous……

- Vous avez découvert qu'il n'avait pas l'utilité de l' E2PZ en question…

- ou..

- il vous a dis qu'il ne négocierai qu'avec vos souverains

- vous avez tout compris élisabeth , vous voyez ce n'est pas entièrement de ma f…..

John se tut brusquement , les yeux d'elisabeth lançaient des éclairs et il pressentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à ..

- COLONEL SHEPPARD VOUS N'ETES QU' UN CRETIN , PUIS JE SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS AI PASSE PAR LA TETE , AUX DERNIERES NOUVELLES C'EST MOI LA DIPLOMATE ET JE SUIS TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ SAUF UNE REINE !

…….exploser .

ET voilà john rentra la tête dans les épaules , il était en train de se prendre un sacré savon , il lança un regard désespéré a son équipe qui lui retourna un sourire moqueur . Ah et ça se dis des amis , des lâches plutôt !

La seule chose qui le déridait un peu , était de voir Orion complètement figé devant Élisabeth et tentant de se faire tout petit

Elisabeth se calma enfin et soupira :

- comment allons nous faire maintenant ?

Orion sembla se réveiller et reprendre du poil de la bête maintenant que la tempête weir était passée

- Je m'occupe du reste , ça va être magnifique , il posa ces yeux brillants sur élisabeth ,

Vous allez être transformée ma chère !

Elisabeth le regarda stupéfaite , allons bon , qu'allait il lui tomber dessus cette fois ci !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- NON ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !

John se retint d'aller jeter un coup d'œil , voilà dix minutes qu'il était adossé au mur devant les quartiers d'élisabeth

Celle ci , furieuse de cette situation le faisait savoir et il était certain que toute la cité pouvait l'entendre

- NON ORION JE NE SUIS PAS UNE POUPEE …..MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?

- ……

- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ..

- ……

- ………

Aie , orion semblait en voir des vertes et des pas mures le pauvre

Il était sensé faire ressembler élisabeth à une vrai souveraine et john avait hâte de voir le résultat , bien que d'après lui il n'y avait pas grand chose à changer

Enfin , il n'était peut être pas totalement objectif……….bon d'accord pas du tout

- alors où ça en est ?

- Tiens rodney , vous vous êtes détaché d'annie

- Sheppard …. Ne commencez pas !

- NON ET QUAND JE DIS NON C'EST NON , JE NE METTRAIT PAS CETTE CHOSE !

- ………………….

John se tourna vers rodney , un sourire amusé au lèvres

- Ca répond à votre question ?

Rodney eu un soupir exaspéré , il n'aimerait pas être a la place e john , une fois cette mission terminé

- …………….

- ………………….

- …………………….

- …………………….

- Ca fait un moment qu'on ne l'entend plus hurler non ?

- Vous avez raison , peut être qu'orion a fini par l'assommer

- Tiens Ronon , vous vous joignez à nous s'exclama john

- oui je suis curieux de voir la transformation du docteur weir

- bien sur et pour vous répondre , à mon avis teyla ne l'aurais pas laissez faire

Ronon haussa un sourcil et john répondit

- Ca rodney je n'en suis pas…

Plongé dans leur conversation , les trois hommes ne virent pas la porte s'ouvrir jusqu'a ce qu'une voix s'exclame :

- Le premier qui rigole est bon pour nettoyer le mess avec une brosse à dent !

Ca y est elisabeth était en fin sorti, à ses cotés orion semblait épuisé et teyla avait un petit sourire au lèvres en voyant la réaction des trois hommes

Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien rigoler


	5. Chapter 5

Dans le couloir , on pouvait apercevoir 3 hommes muets de stupeurs .Zelenka , s'approcha intrigué

Mais qu'est ce qui vous arri……

Alors ça c'était absolument……………

John ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'élisabeth , elle surpassait toutes ses attentes , elle était …..il n'y avait pas de mots .

Elisabeth se tenait dans une longue robe fourreau d'un bleu sombre qui faisait ressortir ses yeux

Elle avait les épaules nues et portait une étole bleu transparente.

La robe comportait des broderies argentées sur le bas ainsi que le haut du tissu . Elle retombait jusqu'aux pieds et les cachait.

Une chaîne d'argent soulignait sa taille fine , finissant la tenue.

Au niveau du visage , elle était peu maquillée mais ses cheveux avaient été tirés en arrière et un fin diadème entourait sa tête laissant retombé un petit saphir sur son front accompagné d'un autre monté en collier.

John ouvrit la bouche puis la referma cherchant le mot approprié .

Elisabeth se sentit rougir devant les regards des 4 hommes mais plus particulierement sous celui, intense, de john.

Royale !

Il avait enfin trouvé et il eu un sourire quand elle baissa la tête gênée , quoiqu'elle puisse en dire il ne regrettait pas d'avoir commis cette « erreur ». Il serai prêt à recommencer , rien que pour assister à ce spectacle

Superbe

Ca c'est rodney

magnifique

zelenka

ce vêtement est bien approprié à la mission docteur weir

Toute les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers ronon , étonnées

Quoi ? s'exclama celui ci

Ceci eu pour mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et elisabeth par la même occasion

Celle ci riait , tentant de ménager sa tenue

Teyla poussa un soupir et pris ronon par le bras

Ronon , je crois que nous allons devoir revoir le chapitre des compliments

Elle se tourna vers le autre et ajouta

On vous attend a la porte , j'ai une petite leçon à donner

Sur ce elle s'éloigna entraînant un ronon perplexe derrière elle.

Un nouveau fou rire débuta , jusqu'à ce que orion s'exclame :

Bien et si on y allait ?

elisabeth se tourna vers lui et demanda

Vous m'avez bien dis qu'il fallait que je me fasse passer pour une reine ?

oui

dans ce cas vous tous allez être obligé de m'obéir ?

eh bien…… oui !

elle se tourna vers john et le fixa enjoué

parfait

John déglutit , l'heure des représailles semble sur le point d'arriver

A ses cotés , rodney eu un petit sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt quand il vit qu'elle le regardais également

Mais j'ai…..

Stop rodney , j'aimerai … non je vous ordonne de ne plus dire un mot

Quand à vous john …………

Orion secoua la tête avec amusement , il avait créer un monstre !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle allait le tuer , non mais pourquoi lui avait elle dit oui , elle savait non……… elle le sentait plutôt que ça allait mal se passer !

Elisabeth était attachée à un mur les poignets reliés à des chaînes et fixés au dessus de sa tête.

Sa belle robe pendait mollement sur ses épaules et sa coiffure était légèrement défaite .

Arrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh mais qu'avait elle fais pour mériter ça !

Flach back 

Ils étaient arrivés à l'heure prévue sur la planète , john à ses cotés râlait élisabeth , il disparaissait sous des tonnes de documents .

Elisabeth étouffa un petit rire, elle lui avait donné le rôle de serviteur personnel .

Par la suite le souverain de cette planète les avait accueilli avec beaucoup d'égard mais elisabeth ne l'aimais pas trop.

Il était jeune , beau et il le savais et en profitais . Il avait ce regard supérieur et hautain , il semblait mépriser tout le monde sauf elle …………a vrai dire elle avait même l'impression qu'il tentais de la séduire au plus grand déplaisir de john

Apres cette arrivée , ils s'étaient installés dans une pièce richement décorée avec un comité réduit .

Pour élisabeth , john , rodney et orion .

Pour le roi (qui se nommai mordane ) , deux servantes ainsi qu'un chef militaire l'accompagnait .

Et ils avaient discuté

reine liz , c'est un honneur pour mon royaume de vous avoir à notre table !

elle avait pris son masque de froideur et avait répondu :

je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité mais des affaires urgentes m'attendent alors si nous pouvions en venir à la raison de ma présence ici !

s'il fut vexé il n'en montra rien , john admirait l'aisance avec laquelle élisabeth arrivait à tenir la conversation , elle ressemblait véritablement à une reine ….jusque dans son comportement .

Bien sur je comprend ….. vos serviteurs m'ont appris que vous aimeriez entrer en possession de la relique …

c'est exact, elle pourrait nous être utile cependant nous ne somme pas pour autant près accepter n'importe quel échange !

c'est tout a fait normal mais je dois vous informer que cette relique a une grande valeur symbolique pour nous ………… peut etre que je pourrais vous la laissez contre une alliance ….

une alliance ? de quel sorte ?

voyez vous avant votre arrivé je pensais à un autre échange , mais depuis que je vous ai vu j'ai su ce que je voulais ……voyez vous je n'ai pas d'héritier et …….

HORS DE QUESTION !

rodney posa son bras sur l'épaule de john qui s'apprêtait à se lever mécontent de la tournure que prenait ses négociations

vraiment ? il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous changiez d'avis ,

aucune !

le souverain poussa un soupir et ajouta :

dans ce cas vous me voyez navré pour ce que je vais faire !

et avant qu'aucun des atlantes n'ai pu réagir , ils se retrouvèrent enfermé dans des cellules.

Fin du flash back 

Voilà où en était elisabeth a présent , elle se retrouvait seule , enchaînée et enfermée

Ruminant contre l'imbecilité des hommes elle pensa : « john vous êtes un homme mort »

A suivre ……………

Notes : je tiens a vous informer que je serai absente au minimun un mois , dionc je vous ai pondue cette suite pour vous faire plaisir mais la suite devra attendre un peu je suis désolée…..

MERCI a tout mes lecteurs , je vous adore et surtout ne perdez pas patiente


End file.
